


'This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you'

by ewlock (DestielBelle)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielBelle/pseuds/ewlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Vincent', by Don McLean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you'

John stood before the equally stoic slab of marble. His eyes subtly shifted, as he read the words he’d had engraved upon it, over and over again.

‘Sherlock Holmes

This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you’

2 months previously

He had clambered his way into the flat, his arms boasting the harvest of a lengthy supermarket trip. Scowling, he had set the bags down on the only clear section of kitchen floor, took a deep breath, and began his usual weekly rant about food shopping.

He shifted between muttering and shouting,

**“Sherlock. I know you don’t’ think that the act of taking nutrients into one’s body is a particularly necessary task. But you have to do it. And quite frankly, I’m sick of having to provide this for you every single week. Once, just once, could you move your beautiful, lazy arse, and give me a hand with the shopping?”**

Concluding with a few huffs and sighs, he waited for Sherlock’s customary witty response, but the silence remained still as a starry summer’s sky.

 **“Sherlock?”** , John called out carefully, as he walked into the living room. His frown began to un-crumple as he saw his flat mate sprawled in his armchair. But as he limped closer, he noticed the unnatural angle of Sherlock’s fiercely pale neck, the lifeless hanging of his steady, spindly fingers; the way his strong jaw fell, slack.

**“Sherlock? Sherlock, Sherlock listen to me. Can you hear me? Sherlock?”**

John had reached him now, his hands upon the lifeless imitation of his friend.

**“SHERLOCK.”**

His fingers cupped the drooping chin, as his medical impulse to check for a pulse kicked in.

**“Sherlock, no. Sherlock, god, no.”**

The fingers traced thourough patterns all over the disfigured, marble neck. Finally, a faint flutter of life briefly touched the tip of his frantic digits.

**“Oh thank god, Sherlock. Sherlock.”**

He reached into his pocket, already dialing 999, as he called out for Mrs Hudson.

                                                                             ***           ***            ***

The entirety of his medical knowledge drained out of him as he waited for the ambulance, his hand gripping a distraught non-housekeeper, as they sat, watching. He remained there when the paramedics came, as the bustle of desperation and knowledge and _help_ carried on around him.

Out of his stupor and into the ambulance, only to fall back into his shocked haze again.

It wasn’t until hours later, that he came back to reality. His awareness was returned with a noise issued from Sherlock’s mouth.

**“Sherlock. Sherlock, I’m here Sherlock, how are you feeling?”**

The pale man’s eyes flickered open, as he swore softly.

**“Sherlock, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, I’m here.”**

Their eyes met as John heard the words that devastated him.

**“As am I, John. I’m here. Can your simple mind not see that this is not what the world needs? I should not be here.”**

John stood and stumbled. He tripped and fell. He did these things for all eternity, while the words, arranged in a terrible sentence, crashed around him. They beat into him, persistent, echoing, until he could see no more.

Later

The constant clamouring of questions almost made him deaf, as well as blind, but his constant answer, the only thing he was sure of, that he knew, was,

**“Sherlock. This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you.”**


End file.
